


Inbetween life and death

by Raeskywalker



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Limbo, Memory Alteration, Self-Sacrifice, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeskywalker/pseuds/Raeskywalker
Summary: The rain echoes on the roof, no sign of stopping as it fills up the silence within the guild. Hanging in the air, Natsu can taste the tension and sadness.No laughterNo nonsensical chatterNothingNot when so many people lost their livesNot when a mysterious ice mage had risked their lives for them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Inbetween life and death

The rain echoes on the roof, no sign of stopping as it fills up the silence within the guild. Hanging in the air, Natsu can taste the tension and sadness.   
No laughter  
No nonsensical chatter  
Nothing  
Not when so many people lost their lives  
Not when a mysterious ice mage had risked their lives for them.  
Natsu felt empty as if someone had invaded his mind, stealing away something...  
Important?  
When he told Happy he replied with "It can't of been important if you forgot right."  
But Happy didn't understand  
He felt if he wasn't complete as if he was trying to build a jigsaw with 100 or so pieces missing.  
Things didn't add up  
But he didn't know what was wrong.  
Lucy interrupted his musings, a melancholy smile plastered on her face, he tried to smile back but he felt so empty.  
So hollow that he couldn't muster the strength.  
Instead, the soft noise of the door shutting was his reply.

He breathed in the frigid air, before shivering, surprised that he felt something.  
As he walked down the road, something called to him and he stopped, before walking in the opposite direction.  
The lake was frozen solid, but that wasn't what caught his attention, the iceberg towered over him. Zerefs' snarling expression seemed to bore into his soul, as he regarded the demon.  
He tentatively placed a hand onto the ice and the sharp sensation of chill tingled through his hand.  
Suddenly there was a bright light and he was face to face with Mavis, surprised he recoiled before tripping and landing on the ice.

"Natsu." Mavis acknowledged, a sad sombre look danced in her eyes as she glanced at Zerefs' figure.  
"...Master Mavis?" He answered a questioning glance of curiosity and confusion etched on his face.  
She sighed, running her hand against the ice, as she mumbled something that Natsu could barely pick up.  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, that it was too late, but now the least I can do is help grant your last wish."  
She turned to Natsu, "What are you doing here? Why are you not with your friends?"  
Natsu understood the underlying message of 'this mage saved you and now go live your life to the fullest'. He had the same talk from Erza.

He was going to lie, but even if he did she would know. So he took a deep breath and started.  
"I don't know, or understand it... but I feel a pull? to come here and I should feel happy that we are still alive and grateful that 'a mage'" at that Mavis flinched, but Natsu continued, not noticing, "Saved us, but I don't! I feel empty and drained and I have a horrible feeling that something is missing and I don't know what, but it's killing me.."  
Mavis gently brought him in a hug, cutting him from his ramblings as he buried his face into her dress and   
why was he crying?

He didn't get it, nothing made sense.  
"Natsu," She pulled back, her own eyes full of unshed tears. "I don't know what I can say to make you feel better. I'm pretty sure you'll always feel like that, but you have to learn to ignore it; The emptiness and longing for someone you can't have. It won't lead to anything good."  
Natsu's' eyebrows scrunched up, "Someone? what do you mean someone."  
Mavis' eyes widened, her hands on her mouth as she quickly backtracked replying with.  
"I mean something? It's just you said something was missing right?...So...Um. Nevermind I mistakingly said the wrong thing. Ignore it."

Natsu thought about it, Someone? Was someone missing?  
His memories were blurred as if someone had grabbed an eraser and left big gaping holes, that made no sense.  
Natsu glanced at the blue? eyes, "Who?" He said in his most serious expression ever.  
Marvis opened her mouth to protest, or to make an excuse, but Natsu bet her to it.  
"Please Master, I need to know, I can't just ignore it... it's a part of me and I can't function properly without knowing what is missing?."

Natsu's' voice broke "Please" He whispered brokenly.  
Mavis sighed, she turned around to gently brush her fingers against the ice, her voice barely audible above the incoming wind and Natsu strained to hear it.  
"I'm at a loss, you did this to protect them but did you not take into consideration that this will destroy them too. What do I do?"

Marvis turned to Natsu, her eyes determining but holding worry and doubt.   
"Natsu, you have to promise that you tell nobody about this and you go back to your old friends after I show you this."  
Questions and confusion swirled in Natsus' mind but he said "I Promise."

Mavis deflated, before standing, one hand still flat against the ice and one raised out at Natsu and she began to chant.

"For those in time, for those in time. King, this call, open the gate. Accept Transport Natsu Dragneel to the World of Lost Time.  
"  
Her chant grew in power as she repeated it another time when suddenly the wind whipped around him and Natsu could feel his eyes start to droop and he fell asleep.  
But before he did he thought he heard Mavis whisper   
'I'm sorry Hay?' But that didn't make sense.

When he woke up, the wind whipped his hair, and he shivered as he was exposed to the bone-chilling cold. He stood and he could see nothing except ice and snow as far as the eye could see.   
"Mavis?" He yelled out, but the name was stolen from him, the wind laughing at his confusion. He shivered again, his lips slowly turning blue as the cold settled into his bones.  
He needed to get up and go somewhere warm.  
Where?  
His brain supplied helpfully, there is nothing here except snow.  
The dragon-slayer found himself unable to move as his breaths slowly curled out in swirling patterns.  
His powers took too much effort to summon and his eyes drooped closed, with the thought of I'm going to die here.  
When suddenly, he heard a yelp of surprise as someone clattered onto his legs, the person who tripped got up and quickly turned over the snow-heavy dragon slayer. The mans' eyes shot up, his mouth agape in shock as he studied the pink-haired mage.

He was cut off from his shock when he felt the cold touch of the mans' face, quickly shrugging the man onto his back, he grunted with effort as he ran through the storm, desperate save the dying mage.  
The third time Natsu came to, he was in a room.  
A million blankets holding him captive as he struggled out of their hold. Two hot water bottles were shoved under his shirt, which he easily got out of and exited the room.  
The room had a bathroom opposite it and a long hallway, which Natsu trekked down, his stomach rumbling.   
When he arrived, the raven-haired man that was chopping carrots dropped the knife he was holding and ran to Natsu, latching onto his arm he led him to the fireplace and sat him down.  
With a short retort of "Do not move."  
For some reason, the mans' voice was so familiar it hurt, his head throbbed painfully. Before long, the man rushed back to him, with a cup which he shoved into Natsus' hands. "Drink." He said.  
"Alright," He grumbled, realising it took too much energy to fight the guy.  
As he sipped the foul-tasting drink, his headache eased away and a warm pool gathered in his stomach. Before he could thank the guy he had a blanket around him, which the male was trying to offer Natsu.  
But Natsu was fed up of being treated like this, "Stop ok," He growled annoyed, "I am not a child, so stop treating me like one."  
The mans' eyebrows furrowed, anger within his eyes, "A child? You almost died, if I hadn't found you then you would've. Sorry for my concern."

Natsu's' face paled, "Died?" He said shakily,  
the mans' face gentled, "Yeah, you had and still have hyperthermia. SO you got to keep warm."  
"Sorry" Natsu mumbled embarrassed, taking the blanket and huddling into it.  
The man seemed to relax at that and stood, making his way to the kitchen, hiding how his hands shook.  
"Thanks, Um, by the way, whats' your name?"  
The man didn't even falter as he replied with, "No problem, my name is Silver."  
Silver, Natsu pondered, why did that sound so familiar?  
"Dinner will be ready soon." Silver replied, as he finished up in the kitchen and sat on the couch opposite Natsu.  
"Dinner!" Natsu said shocked, "What time is it? How long was I asleep?"  
"Hmm round about 9ish and 8 hours." He replied, answering both questions at once.  
"What!" Natsu jumped, "I've gotta go back to Magnolia, my friends are waiting. They'll be so worried and Happy too."  
"The man cut him off, "It's too late now, go in the morning, I'll pack food and clothes for you. But right now, it's dark and the blizzard is going to get worse soon."  
"What I'm interested in, is how you got here...?"  
The teen gestured and Natsu stared at him, blinking. Not understanding, but finally.  
"Oh, my names Natsu."  
"How you got here Natsu."  
"No idea, I was talking to Mavis, an old master of my guild and I just woke up here."  
Silver seemed to mutter something like "Damn you, Mavis."  
"Anyway, why were you in the middle of the blizzard, you could've gotten hypo-thinagmgigee as well."  
Silver blinked at him, almost in a way that made him feel stupid, "I live here, idiot. I'm used to the cold."  
"Why have you stripped then?"  
SIlver looked down, unsurprised that his shirt was gone, "Huh, an old habit I can't break."  
On his chest was a dark burn, but as Natsu pondered it. It didn't seem to come from fire.  
"So fairy tail huh?"  
"How did you know?" Natsu asked guarded,  
Again the teenager raised an eyebrow, almost asking the universe if this was the stupidest guy alive.  
"Your shoulder."  
Natsu looked at his shoulder, and there he saw the bright fairy tail symbol.  
"You know fairy tail?"  
"Who hasn't heard of fairy tail."  
"Anyway, Natsu I need to tell you something, you probably won't believe me but this place isn't on Earth."  
"Haha what? but you don't look like an alien."  
Silver sighed, "This place is in between, you can't just leave. Since you ended up here through a spell you have to wait for the spell to stop."  
"Huh?"  
"Put it simply, you can't leave till the spell is halted."  
Natsu still didn't understand, "I'm confused."  
The raven-haired male sighed before replying quietly, "You are in-between life and death because you were sent here through magic you cannot go back just because you want to. You have to wait until the spell fades."  
Natsu blinked, this was a lot to process, Natsu would be laughing if not for the serious expression on the mans' face.  
"I'm in between life and death? Does that mean you're dead? Does that mean I'm dead?"  
"What do you mean that I can't go back? I'm stuck here, with you forever?"  
Natsu was growing upset.  
"You just never listen," his voice was cut off with a sharp beep of the timer. "I'll tell you everything after dinner."  
They sat and had dinner in silence  
"Someone, probably the person you spoke to sent you here with magic. No, you are not dead because it's just your soul that is here. In the real world, you are in a coma. I.. the man trailed off, I guess I'm kind of dead and because you were sent here by magic the only way you can return by that spell weakening and failing. Then you will return to your friends."  
"How long will that take?"  
"Dunno. Depends"  
"Can't I just force my way out?"  
"This is beyond your idiotic brain to handle, but you can't just bust your way out of here, using magic. You have to be invited here and you have to request to leave."  
"But you're dead?"  
"Sort of, I live here in between life and death."

The next few days consisted of Natsu getting up and asking Silver if today was the day where he would go home and Silver would shake his head.  
"I'm bored" Natsu whined  
"Read," the man said, already on his third book.  
"I don't wanna" He whined  
"Fine!" Silver growled annoyed, "tell me about yourself, your guild and whatnot."  
So Natsu explained all the adventures he went on with his friends and soon his voice grew hoarse as he grew excited, but the hole was still there, gaping and tearing.  
"What about you?"  
"I had a family once," Silver replied, "two sisters and a brother, just like you."  
"What happened?"  
"Hmm, I ended up here."  
"What where there names"  
"Rose, Michelle and Dragoon"  
"Oh" Natsu replied, "That's quite similar"  
Silver shrugged "Yeah, I guess"  
"Do you miss them"  
"Everyday"  
"Why are you here?"  
"This was my sacrifice to ensure that they lived"  
"But aren't you lonely?"  
"I guess"  
Suddenly Natsu spoke out "You shouldn't sacrifice yourself for others, you should live for your family. All sacrifices bring loneliness and sadness."

Silver blinked, a sad smile creeping onto his face "yeah, but its too late now"  
"You're a mage right, what kind of magic do you use?"  
"Hmm? How did you know?"  
"I can smell it" Along with a painfully familiar scent of pine needles and cinnamon, but Natsu kept that to himself.  
"I haven't used magic since I got here."  
"When did you get here?"  
"Hmm, almost a year now."  
"But you still have magic right?"  
"Yeah, I have.." SIlver trailed off  
"Demon slayer magic."  
Natsu's' eyes bulged open, "That's so powerful. Fight me"  
"No," The mans' hands shook at the request  
"Please, I want to verse someone that's my equal."  
"No"  
"I'm all fired up"  
"Do you not understand the meaning of no squinty eyes."  
Natsu and Silver both froze, Silver took a deep breath as Natsu shakily said  
"Squinty eyes? Why does that sound so familiar?"  
Silver waved his hand, dismissing it "Dunno, but you do have squinty eyes. I'm going to bed"  
Unbeknownst to Natsu, Silver lay in bed, blinking back tears as he was assaulted with memories.  
Each day was a repeat of "Fight me"  
"No"  
Finally Silver slumped down, "Fine"  
and they fought, almost in perfect harmony, as Natsu finally felt free for the first time of the gaping hole.  
And he realised that Silver had ice magic.  
"You seem familiar," Natsu said to him one day,  
Silver froze, "Well I've never met you before so I don't know what you're going on about."  
"You're a terrible liar"  
He was a good liar, but Natsu had detected signs that he was lying.  
"And your name isn't Silver either."  
Silvers' shoulders tensed and the chopping of vegetables seemed more forced, "My name is silver and always will be."  
Almost in a drop it kind of tone  
Natsu sighed, before moving to the window,  
"All this gray weather is making me depressed."  
Suddenly, something clicked in Natsus' brain  
Gray  
He flipped his head around and onyx eyes met dark eyes.  
"Gray?"  
The pieces of the puzzle finally fit and he fell as the gaping holes were sewn back together.  
Gray rushed over, hands trembling as he reached Natsus' side.  
"I remember, how could I forget" Natsu trembled  
"You used iced-shell against Zeref."  
Gray smiled soft and sad, but before he could speak Natsu pulled him into a hug, tears ran down Natsus' cheeks as he finally felt whole.  
"What? How could I forget?"  
"It's not your fault, I used an ancient version of Iced shell, that erases peoples memories."  
"Why..?"  
"So you wouldn't be sad"  
"You idiot! Wouldnt be sad? I spent every day with my memories robbed, I felt raw and broken and empty."  
"I'm sorry"  
"What now? Well, it seems you're time is almost up, the spell is fully weakened tomorrow."  
"What about you?"  
"I have to stay here, that's the sacrifice I accepted"  
"Come with me"  
"You and I both know that's not possible"  
"But I can't lose you again" Natsu was desperate  
"I'm still apart of the guild and apart of fairy tail," his hand brushed over the scarred flesh on his chest, where his emblem was.  
His smile was sad and didn't reach his eyes  
"I didn't sacrifice myself for nothing, you have to return to the guild, look after Erza and Lucy and Happy. Everyone."  
"But.." Natsu argued  
"Goodbye Natsu, you made me so happy."  
The world was fading and Gray's face was blurred into a spectrum of colours.  
"I'll find a way," he said desperately "I'll bring you back!"  
"Natsu!" A females voice echoed  
"Natsu!"

Natsu groaned as his eyes opened and a concerned Erza and Lucy stared back at him, his whole body was numb against the cold as he leaned against the ice-berg.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Lucys' relived voice reached him,  
"Gray" Natsu croaked "It was Gray"  
Lucy and Erza glanced at each other, concerned. "I think you hit your head Natsu, you need rest."  
"How can you not remember Gray!" He shot up "He sacrificed himself for us"  
"Gray.." Erza trailed off, before shaking her head  
Lucy looked sad, "Is Gray the ice mage that sacrificed his life for us? "  
Natsu looked shocked, they didn't remember...  
"Yeah," he said quietly  
"Then we need a memorial for him," Erza said, her voice determined. "But first, you need to get out of the cold before you get hypothermia"  
Natsu chocked back a sob and both girls looked startled at his reaction.  
"Come on," Erza said and one arm on each, they lifted Natsu.

I'm sorry Gray but I'll make them remember, I won't give up until you're alive and with your family.  
Until you are with us.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the terrible spelling and grammar. I thought of this at night and went with it, though I know there are heaps of fics along this AU already.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day.


End file.
